1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image reader configured to read an image formed on a document sheet.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that includes a housing and an image reading unit. The housing includes a document table and a resin base configured to support the document table from beneath. The image reading unit includes an image sensor configured to extend in a first direction and read an image of a document sheet placed on the document table, a holder configured to hold the image sensor, and an urging unit provided at the holder and configured to urge the image sensor toward the document table. The image reading unit is movable along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
The resin base has a bottom wall disposed below the document table. The bottom wall includes a guiderail disposed at a center thereof in the first direction. The guiderail extends in the second direction, and protrudes from the bottom wall toward the document table in a third direction perpendicular to the first and second directions.
The image reading unit includes a reader-side guide portion disposed at a center of the holder in the first direction. The reader-side guide portion is recessed toward the document table from the bottom wall in the third direction, and contacts the guiderail. When the image reading unit moves, the reader-side guide portion and the resin guiderail are brought into sliding contact with each other.
Thus, according to the known image reader employing the resin guiderail instead of a metal guiderail that has been used so far, it is possible to achieve a low cost for manufacturing the image reader.